


Midnight Prayer

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Though any time is acceptable, in the still of night things seem to carry more weight.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Prayer

It wasn’t odd for her to come to the cathedral late at night to pray. The stillness made it private enough for her to be comfortable enough to voice all her feelings to the Goddess. In addition to the silence, the light from the moon shone through the windows and bathed the whole room in a beautiful sliver. She wasn’t sure what it was about it, but it made her feel closer to the Goddess. 

There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but for whatever reason her heart didn’t feel as heavy now that she was here. The burden of existing always seemed heaviest when she came here to talk about it. Her prayers were almost always pleas in the dead of night, where she could weeps and not worry about bothering anyone with her sobs. But she didn’t feel the need to talk about any of it. 

Instead her heart felt light and warm. It was curious indeed. It was something that she had noticed for a while, but now it had gotten to the point where she could no longer brush it off as coincidence. 

It had been months since she had started dating Hilda. For a long time she was convinced that this was all some joke, or that she’d tire of her eventually and move on to someone more deserving of someone like her. But the months went on, and she still seemed just as happy to be by her side. Maybe the difference was that she was starting to accept it. That someone like Hilda could genuinely love someone as wretched as her. 

The warmth seemed to spread through her chest, like Hilda was there holding her in her arms. What a wonderful feeling. She had to be the one behind these new feelings. Marianne had to wonder if she was feeling the same way. 

But wonderful feeling or no, she would still approach the altar and kneel down before it. It was just as important to give thanks as it was to beg for mercy. Perhaps even more so. Even if it wasn’t, she needed to thank the Goddess for bringing such a wonderful woman into her life. It was the least she could do. 

“Dear Goddess, I just wanted to thank you for the joy you’ve brought into my life. My past now seems so cold and sad in comparison to the life I live now. I never thought the world was so warm and wonderful until I met Hilda. Thank you for helping me find someone who genuinely loves me.” She couldn’t help but smile as she spoke. It made her a little bashful, but she couldn’t help but think of saying those things to Hilda. Perhaps it was blasphemous to think such a thing while praying, but Hilda was nothing short of a miracle sent from the Goddess herself. Such a thing should be fine. 

“I never thought that someone like me would ever get a chance at happiness. A cursed person like me deserved to continue on and bear my misfortune till the day I would be welcomed into your loving embrace. But now that you’ve sent Hilda into my life, so that I may love her just as she loves me, I can’t help but dream of the future.” There weren't a lot of places that Marianne dreamed of going, but the thoughts of travelling across Fodlan and getting the chance to visit every little church along the way sounded lovely. Spending nights by the fire as they held hands, kissing under the moonlight. 

She had to stop herself from thinking about this further. She was in the presence of the Goddess. It wasn’t fair that she continued to ramble on and think about her girlfriend while she prayed. There would be plenty of time to think about how much she loved Hilda later. 

“So now I kneel before you and I ask of you something that I don’t believe I’ve ever asked for before. Please keep Hilda safe in the upcoming battles. I don’t want to see her get hurt in any of the fighting. If possible, please also give me the strength to protect her myself. I know that I’m just one person, but with your strength I believe I can be strong enough to continue to be worthy enough for her.” 

Usually at this point, she would have exhausted herself to the point where her burden didn’t matter. She could drag herself to bed, and let the exhaustion claim her. But for once she felt good. The fluttering in her chest that came with the warm feeling of joy only seemed to give her energy. Having this much energy was unheard of, but through the Goddess all things were possible. 

She still could barely believe that the Goddess had decided to change her fortune. Perhaps she had decided that she had suffered enough, and now she could have someone with her to help carry the burden. Marianne still had no idea what she had done to deserve this. 

“Thank you for taking the time to listen to my prayers. I am ever grateful for all that you’ve done. May I continue to be of use to you in the future.” She’d get up, and curtsey in front of the altar. She couldn’t think of the last time she ended her prayer this properly, nor left the cathedral this alert this late at night. 

She supposed that the only downside would be that for once her heart was too full to sleep. Perhaps next time she would pray to the Goddess to help her with her sleep. Because now Marianne knew that her life was only getting better, and there was no stopping her heart from being full of love. 

After a lifetime of loss and misfortune, it was nice to get a break from the Goddess. No matter how long the Goddess was going to let her be in her life, Marianne would treasure her, and pray that it goes on for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
